<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jack's Wisdom by Mony (Mony_Writes)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154328">Jack's Wisdom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony'>Mony (Mony_Writes)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, They are so in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine is extremely nervous. Luckily, Jack as some wisdom</p><p>----</p><p>Shocking even me, I managed to not write Jack as a loveable dumbass.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jack's Wisdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Babe, if you don’t stop pacing I’m going to sit on you,” Jack called to his wife, who had been pacing for so long she was starting to make Jack dizzy.</p><p>“Jack if you sit on me I will stand up and carry you as I pace.”</p><p>“We both know you don’t have the strength for that hunny.”</p><p>“Try me.”</p><p>Jack sighed. Kath had been waiting all day for a call from her job. She worked in investigative journalism and had just pitched a story that, Jack’s humble and completely unbiased opinion, would shake not just New York or America, but the world. </p><p>But it was incredibly controversial. So controversial, that the Network had taken a full week to decide whether they would let her story go to air or not. Hannah had let it spill that she had overheard them talking about coming to a decision today.</p><p>Hence Kath, wearing a hole their living room rug as she waited for the phone to rang. </p><p>“Kath, doll, please come sit down”</p><p>Kath did not come and sit down. Jack wasn’t even sure if she heard him to be honest.</p><p>“Well I did warn you,” Jack mumbled, before getting up and picking up his wife, placing </p><p>(dropping) her on the couch and sitting on her. </p><p>“JACK! Get off me!” Kath wriggled under him, but Jack was nothing if not stubborn, and her efforts were fruitless. </p><p>“You need to calm down baby,” Jack said to Kath’s annoyed (and very cute, although he would never tell her) pout. </p><p>“Don’t tell me to calm down Jack Kelly! My career hinges on this very important phone call, which I can’t answer if you don’t. get. off. Me!” Kath punctured her words with slaps to her husband’s chest. </p><p>“I know Kath, and if this phone rings I will jump off you in a second, but you are not going to be able to talk anywhere near the level of professionalism you want if your heart’s beating like crazy.” Jack moved his hands up to her shoulders and started massaging her back. “I know how important this is for you, but you need to breathe too hunny.”</p><p>Kath sighed and leaned into her husband’s massage. She closed her eyes and let her head drop onto his shoulder. </p><p>“Jack,” She whispered from her place on his shoulder, “what happens if the answers no?”</p><p>Jack pulled back to look at his wife in the eyes. </p><p>“I want to tell you that you pick up your pen immediately and start writing the next big story, or you take the story to another network and they’ll say yes. But I know that’s not how this world works. I wish it was. For you Kath, I wish it did.” Jack sighed and ran his hand along Kath’s hair. </p><p>“But what we’re actually gonna do is your gonna come and sit with me, and I’ll hold you while you cry your eyes out, listen while you rage at the world, and then we’ll order take out, eat ice cream, and watch crappy rom-coms and make fun of them. And when we’re tired, we go to bed, and you take as much time as you need to find and write the story that will further your career. And when you do, I’ll be on the sideline, your number one cheerleader, forever and always, for forever and through whatever.”</p><p>“I love you, Jack Kelly”</p><p>“And I love you, Katherine Pulitzer.”</p><p>Jack kissed his wife on the forehead and continued to hold her until the phone rang.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>